Cut
by CosmicLover20
Summary: Elena loses the one she loves the most...can she ever learn to love someone else? Future lemons after chapter 1 and naughty language
1. The Game

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I just love to play with the characters!

i will try to update a chapter a week but i have school and work so i will try my best. this is my first story so be nice! if you want to, please review and let me know what would you like to see in the story.

I was waking up to sounds of chains being rattled around the floor. I was lying on the cold, wet cement floor. I started to open my eyes and wake up; when what I saw was something I didn't think this would come to.

I saw Stephen and Damon hanging from chain, shirtless and too pale for my liking. They were hanging between a circle of light. I tried to get up but I was too weak from the drug.

"Stephen….Damon…" I said weakly. I started to crawl towards the brothers.

"Elena, stay put. She is waiting for you to wake up." Stephen said harshly.

"No! The both of you need help to get off of those things." With all my strength, I tried to get up but fell automatically. I heard the chains move again. The brothers wanted to help me but were deprived of it.

"Elena, please. You are too weak to get up. Just stay where you are." Damon said.

I didn't listen to any of them. I needed to get them out of here before she came back. I tried to get up again and successfully didn't fall again.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us!" that voice made my stomach turn. Katherine's here. I was already by the circle of light when she spoke.

"Stay right where you are Elena. We are going to play a little game. I promise it will be fun!" Katherine said venomously.

"Katherine, please. End this madness now. This isn't the way to do things." Stephen said pleading.

"Oh yes it is Stephen. This is the only way to do things, since you didn't want to comply with me." Katherine spat at him.

"I ignored the bitch and I still am in this situation." Damon said.

Katherine moved so quickly all I heard was a thud. She slapped Damon in the face.

"If I agree to play this little game of yours Katherine, will you leave us alone and leave Mystic Falls for good?" I hope she will say yes. I would do anything to help Stephen and Damon.

"I agree, Elena. Now let's begin to play!" Katherine said slyly.

"Elena please, don't do this! Katherine, stop this. I will do what you want me to do!" Stephen yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Stephen! It's too late for that now. I gave you your chance and you threw it back in my face. So the game is now on between Elena and I." When Katherine spoke those words, I cringed and began to think this was a bad idea. But I didn't have a choice, Katherine would make me play whether I wanted to or not.

"This is going to be a short game Elena. It will solve this whole situation. Are you ready to play with me?" Katherine started to walk towards me.

"Yes, Katherine. I am ready to play your little game." I said. Katherine grabbed my arm and led me towards the middle of the circle of light.

"Now, here's the only question I am going to ask you: who do you love more, Stephen or Damon?" I jerked my head towards her face in awe and disgust.

"What? Katherine are you crazy?" I spat out at her. She didn't like that at all. She tightened her grip of my arm and I screamed out in pain.

"First of all you little bitch, I am not crazy! And second of all, you agreed to play my little game so now answer the fucking question! Who do you love more?" Katherine said harshly to me.

"I love both of them, Katherine. I love them both. There, I have answered your fucking question. Now let us go!" I yelled at her.

"Oh no, no, no, little Elena. You only get to choose one vampire brother. The one you love the most." She whispered into my ear.

I hesitated and looked at both Stephen and Damon. I want to say Stephen but I also want to say Damon. I looked into each of their eyes and saw that they both loved me very much and would be ok with who I choose. Then I realized I couldn't choose. I realized the same love I had for Stephen is the same love I had for Damon. I love them both.

"Oh I see now. I can see right through you Elena. You can't choose, can't you? You love them both." Katherine whispered to me.

I felt tears starting to build up and I was trying to hold them back to not show how weak I was. But I was deceived and my tears fell down my cheeks. I heard a crystal like laugh coming from Katherine. She let go of her grip and pushed me down the floor where I stayed down and more tears fell out of my eyes.

"Well Elena. This means I have to choose one for you. But one of these brothers has to die." Katherine said.

"NO! KATHERINE PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and the tears pouring down more than ever.

"Stop crying you little bitch. You brought this upon yourself. Depending on who you choose, I will decide if they die or not. So Elena, who do you love more." Katherine spat out.

"I will not choose if it means that I will be responsible for their death." I cried out. I looked towards Katherine hoping she would end this. Katherine stared at me, in awe.

"I guess then the both of your precious Salvatore brothers will die then!" Katherine yelled out. She threw both of the lapiz azul rings the brothers wear towards where I was sitting.

"NO! PLEASE KATHERINE! Kill me instead of them. I am the trouble that I cause you. I am the reason why Stephen and Damon hate you and the reason why they don't love or want to be with you anymore. If you kill me, then your problem is solved!" I cried out and begged and tried to convince her. I couldn't deal with one of the people I love dead. I rather be dead myself.

"Elena! What are you talking about? Please Katherine she doesn't know what she is saying." Stephen pleaded.

"I would die for her rather than see her life taken away." Damon said.

SHUT UP! EVERYONE!" Katherine cried out. I watched her stare at me and at Stephen and Damon. I believe she was wondering what was so special about me that made these two men crazy about me. Katherine sighed and walked towards me.

"You are willing to die for these two vampires, who already lost their lives 500 years ago. For two lifeless, soulless creatures of the dark who prey on your kind? Who kill for pleasure?" Katherine grabbed both Stephen and Damon's hand and put it into the sunlight. They screamed out in agonizing pain.

"Katherine! Please stop! You're hurting them! Kill me instead!" I stood up to confront her. "You don't know anything about their souls and they are not lifeless."

"But I can't kill you little Elena. It wouldn't make this game fun or get my point across." Katherine said venomously.

"Why? How is killing me going to make things worse? It will solve your dilemma." I said trying to convince her. I couldn't let Stephen or Damon die because I couldn't choose who I love more.

"I have made my decision for you Elena. But I will tell you what I mean before I carry out my sentence. See if I kill you, both Stephen and Damon will hate and despise me even more. They both love you very much and if I kill you, I can never have them to myself or shall I say Stephen to myself. I never really loved Damon." She said harshly. I heard Damon growl at her. She giggled and walked towards Damon.

"The truth hurts, Damon. How do you think I feel that now you and you beloved brother love some other girl who looks exactly like me? I feel sick to my stomach." Katherine spat out at Damon.

"Then what are you going to do Katherine?" I said through my tears.

"It's simple as this, Elena. I love Stephen and you love him, too" said Katherine.

"Then kill me. Take me out of the equation and then you can have Stephen to yourself." I said.

"That's not the problem, Elena. Weren't you fucking listening to me before! If I kill you then Stephen will never love me. But if I can't have him, then neither will you or any other future bitch!" Katherine yelled out.

The next thing that happened, happened so quickly that all I heard were the chains moving. Katherine grabbed Stephens's chain and unhooked him.

"Say goodbye Elena!" Katherine said.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed out. Next thing I heard was Stephen scream out in pain and saw his body turned to ashes. I stood there and watched the whole thing happen, in front of my eyes. I fell to the ground and watched Katherine walk towards the pile of ashes, unhooked the already weak Damon, then grabbing a handful of ashes.

"Goodbye Stephen." Katherine walked away and disappeared into the shadows.

I crawled towards the pile of ashes and sat right next to it holding a handful. I began to weep uncontrollably. Damon somehow got out of the chains and crawled towards me. He grabbed his ring and sat next to me and grabbed to hug me. He held on to me while I cried in his arms….


	2. Four Years Later

**OMG! VAMPIRE DIARIES WAS SO GOOD LAST WEEK! SO EXCITED FOR THIS WEEK! In the commercial Damon or Stephen say that it's a 500 year old vampire or something and I have an idea of who it might be. For people who read the book, I think its Klaus. I could be wrong though. Who agrees with me?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I just love to play with the characters!**

**i will try to update a chapter a week, I know last week I didn't and I am sorry! I hade too many paper due last and this week. i have school and work so i will try my best. this is my first story so be nice! if you want to, please review and let me know what would you like to see in the story.**

That was four years ago…

Four years ago that Stephen was killed by Katherine.

And every year on this day, I relive the events in my mind. Feel the same feelings, sensations…

But I am ok with it now. It doesn't hurt as much as it did in the beginning. I can take the pain now. But I still hate Katherine for killing him. Taking one of the few people I love out of my life.

_I've changed so much during these four years…_I thought to myself. I am a senior in college and enjoying life, just like Stephen would have wanted me to. I live off campus in a huge mansion type house with Meredith, Bonnie, and Caroline.

_I am a better and stronger person than I was four years ago…_I thought about while taking my long, hot shower, letting the pressure of the spray massage my neck.

Every since the incident, I never saw Katherine or Damon again. After sitting there in Damon's arms, crying my eyes out, I don't remember much of what happened. All I know is that I woke up in my bed and began to cry again.

Don't know how I passed my senior year in high school or even get into college. I couldn't get over the fact that Stephen was dead and Damon was gone without a trace.

I shut off the shower and grabbed my towel. I wrapped myself up…

"_Elena…" _I stopped, standing there still.

"Hello? Who is in here?" I waited for a response but got none. This bathroom is bigger than normal cause that's how Caroline wanted it to be.

"_Elena…"_ I stopped and looked around.

"Ok! This isn't funny anymore! Meredith? Bonnie? Caroline?" It was very foggy in the bathroom and I couldn't see much.

"BOO!" Someone grabbed me from behind and I screamed loudly.

"What the fuck, Mason? Don't do that! How the hell did you get in here?" Mason is sort of my boyfriend but doesn't have the title of boyfriend.

"Just as the all 3 of the 4 musketeers were leaving, I was pulling up on the driveway. They let me in and told me you were in the shower. Took the opportunity to scare you a little." He smiled at me thinking I would forgive him easily.

"Oh no, I am not forgiving you this easily for this little stunt of yours." I started to walk away when he grabbed my waist from behind and pressed up against me. He started to kiss my neck down to my shoulders.

"Mason…" I felt him starting to get hard against me.

"Just looking at you like this makes me so hard." He moved his hand towards the opening of my towel. He kept sucking on my neck and started to rub my clit. I started to breath heavily.

"Mason…please…not right now." I managed to turn around to stop him.

"Don't ruin the moment Elena." He pressed his hard dick on me, urging me to continue.

"I am not ruining it. I am just pressing pause. We can continue later, after the party that we should be getting ready for." It's not that I didn't want to fuck him or anything, I just wanted to fuck him after the party.

"Fine but we are pressing play once we step foot into this house. I am going to get ready then. I am picking you up at 9." He smacked my ass while I walked away towards my bedroom and he left the house.

I had 2 hours to get ready. Plenty of time. I decided I was going to wear my tight little black dress and my black bootie heels. I straightened my hair and got myself ready to go.

Mason was here at 9 on the dot. He picked me up with his 2011 Ford Edge, my favorite car, and we headed towards the club called Lace for the party.

"You look fucking hot! I don't think I will be able to keep my hands to myself." He smirked at me, lifting his eyebrows.

"Well thank you. And let's see how you behave tonight." I said playfully.

We got to the club and got in quickly because we are VIP. I headed towards the reserved area for the party. I greeted people I knew on my way.

"Finally, you guys are here! Here's your wrist bands for the drinks. Enjoy the party!" Rose said and gave me and Mason the wrist bands.

The night carried on smoothly, dancing with Mason or dry humping him. I wanted him to fuck me so badly, couldn't wait till we got back to the house. I nudged him and gave him a look so that we can leave already.

"I will be back. I am going to the bathroom. Then we can leave." Practically yelling into Mason's ear.

"Wait for you by the table." He said and kissed my neck. He knew the ways to turn me on.

Pushing through the crowd to get to the bathroom, when I glanced over a saw a familiar figure. I looked over again, same body type, hair, back, clothing, everything.

_No, it can't be him. That's impossible…_ I thought to myself.

Curiously I turned to the person that can't be really there to see if it was really him and walked towards him. He started to walk away from me and the crowd wasn't letting me through. I see the figure but it was harder to get to him.

Finally the figure stopped at the bar and I finally reached him. I grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"Oh my God. I am sorry. Thought you were someone else." I walked away from the stranger that seemed so familiar just a second ago.

_Oh my God, I am officially going nuts…_ I said to myself.

I totally forgot about going to the bathroom and just walked towards Mason again to leave. We jumped in his car to get to the house. We got out of the car and walked towards the door. Mason suddenly pushed me against the door. I felt his hard dick on my ass. I moaned at that contact.

"I have been very patient with you, Elena. You have been driving me wild all night. Now it's time to play." Mason whispered in my ear. He turned me around to face him.

"Then let's play!" Our lips crashed and I felt his hands all over me. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The door swung open and Mason carried me inside closing it behind him.

I felt his hard dick teasing me and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Fuck me." I breathed out heavily.

Mason practically ran up the stairs with me on him. He was athletic and well-built, didn't surprise me he did that.

We got to my room and put me down to undress myself. I slipped my dress off, showing my matching lace bra and panty. She took off his shirt and grabbed me again to kiss me.

He lifted me to lay me on the bed. He started to kiss my neck and I grabbed his package and started to massage it. He moaned into my neck. He took off his pants and got back to kissing my neck.

He took my panties off and he slipped his hard dick into me, we moaned at contact. He started pumping and God he felt good right now.

He started to suck on my neck again, which felt good. I was almost going to burst. He nipped at my neck and that was it. I was moaning out loud in pleasure and he soon followed. He kissed me and got off me to lay next to me.

Mason wasn't a big cuddler, which was disappointing. He grabbed the covers and went to bed. I got off having sex with Mason but he just did the same thing over and over again. I am so bored of it. We don't even fore play before having sex.

Before I even get more annoyed, I closed my eyes and slept. I had work in the morning.

"_But I can't kill you little Elena. It wouldn't make this game fun or get my point across."_

"_Why? How is killing me going to make things worse? It will solve your dilemma."_

"_I have made my decision for you Elena. But I will tell you what I mean before I carry out my sentence. See if I kill you, both Stephen and Damon will hate and despise me even more. They both love you very much and if I kill you, I can never have them to myself or shall I say Stephen to myself. I never really loved Damon."_

"_The truth hurts, Damon. How do you think I feel that now you and your beloved brother love some other girl who looks exactly like me? I feel sick to my stomach."_

"_Then what are you going to do Katherine?"_

"_It's simple as this, Elena. I love Stephen and you love him, too"_

"_Then kill me. Take me out of the equation and then you can have Stephen to yourself."_

"_That's not the problem, Elena. Weren't you fucking listening to me before! If I kill you then Stephen will never love me. But if I can't have him, then neither will you or any other future bitch!"_

"_Say goodbye Elena!"_

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…_ I sat up quickly on my bed, breathing heavily. I grabbed my phone and shut off the alarm.

_It was only a dream…_ I thought to myself. I sighed out in relief. I felt Mason turn in bed.

"What time is it?" he said groggily.

"It's time for you to go home. I have work in an hour I need to get ready and I am not coming back to the house. I told you that I am going home for the weekend." I said and started to shake him awake.

"5 more minutes, mommy." He said into the pillow. I giggled at him.

"Oh no. Mason come on. Get up!" I said

He made a grumbled sound and got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and started to put them on. I grabbed a black tank and a matching boy short panties from the drawer. Mason was ready by the time I was changed so I grabbed my robe to walk him out.

"So, you will be back Sunday?" he asked.

"Uh, no. I will be back Monday morning, just in time for class. So I will see you then." I was desperate to get a break from Mason. I lied and told him I was going back to my hometown, Mystic Falls, for the weekend.

"Ok then, my princess. I will see you Monday. Have a safe trip." He kissed me and walked out to his car.

I closed the door and went to the kitchen to get some coffee brewing. I need the caffeine, I am so tired from last night. The coffee was almost done when the doorbell rang.

_Damn it…_ I thought to myself. I ran towards the door.

"What did you forget now, Mason!" I yelled through the door and then opened it up.

"Hello Elena."


	3. An Old Friend

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING AS I SHOULD! THESE PAST TWO WEEKS OR SO HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SO MANY PAPERS AND HW DUE AND TESTS, I HAVE BEEN JUST RUNNING CRAZY!**

**OMG! VAMPIRE DIARIES WAS SO GOOD THESE LAST TWO EPISODES! The first one, Rose: This is why I am Team Damon all the way! I loved their own special moments like when Stefan and Damon rescued her and she is hugging Stefan and mouths thank to Damon and he gives her a smile and mouths welcome. I was like ' OMG Elena hug him too!' I felt bad for Damon when he was smiling at her at the top of the stairs then Stefan comes into the picture and hugs her, I would have hugged him first but that is just me. He was also too cute to Elena at the end of the episode! Telling her he loves hers but needs to make her forget and kisses her on the forehead and he cries! 3 awwwww! I know deep down that Elena loves him and wants to be with him…she is just in denial lol! Who else thought that was so cute and just loving or romantic? So the vampire that was about to take Elena wasn't Klaus but the chic vampire (Rose?) mention his named at the end and I was like yes, they didn't change the character's name and the other dude wasn't him! Then the Katerina episode: that one was freaking great….it showed the real side of Katherine and that once she was human and actually had a heart. She actually won some points on my good side lmao! So Katherine had been running every since she met Klaus. Elijah is ALIVE! He is very evil….i thought we were going to get a glimpse of Klaus but we didn't. I didn't like the whole Rose and Damon scene at the end but they did mentioned how it was without feeling what they were going (I hope) Damon needs to be with Elena…end of story. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I just love to play with the characters!**

**i will try to update a chapter a week, i have school and work so i will try my best. this is my first story so be nice! if you want to, please review and let me know what would you like to see in the story. THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER AND I AM SORRY BUT I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW AND IT WILL BE BETTER…I PROMISE! AND HOPEFULLY BE DONE BY THIS WEEKEND! **

**ENJOY!**

"Hello Elena."

I stared at the figure that was standing at my door, in shock.

_Oh my God…_ I thought to myself.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Elena?"

"Damon…what…the… hell…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I was in shock that he was here.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me all day trying to figure out if I am real or not or are you going to invite me in?" Damon said slyly with a smirk on his face. I stared at him and realized what I needed to do.

"Hold that thought Damon." I said and ran to my bedroom. I opened up my jewelry box and searched for what I needed. I found it and put it on and ran back down to the front door.

"Damon, now you can come in." I stepped aside to let him through.

Damon stepped in and smiled. Walking by me, he turned his head towards me, smiling, and continued to walk into the house.

"Nice place, Elena. Let me guess, Caroline designed the place?" he asked.

"Good guess, Damon. Want a cookie?" I said, slamming the door.

"Ouch! Cranky much? Sex wasn't good last night?" Damon said, slyly.

"No, just confused. And my sex life isn't your business anyway Damon." I walked towards the kitchen. What am I supposed to do now? Damon is here, in my house, with me.

"I can see you still have that necklace. What you don't trust me?" Damon said. He walked towards me, he was inches from touching my face, staring into my eyes and I staring back.

"I would never throw this necklace away. It obviously comes in handy when I need it. And I do trust you, but it has been four years, Damon." I looked straight into his eyes, hoping he would explain his disappearance and then reappearing so suddenly. He gave me a familiar smirk, one that I missed dearly. He turned away from me.

"Mmmm… coffee." He said. He walked towards the coffee maker.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I said.

"What? Don't tell me you still put vervain in your drinks?"I nodded my head and Damon shook his head and began to chuckle.

"It's not funny, Damon. I became cautious when I found out what you were and what vervain can do to you." I smiled and walked towards the cabinet to grab a bowl and some cereal.

I had my back to him and he came up close behind me, inches from my body. I can feel an intense energy flowing between us, like electric sparks. I can only imagine what it would be like when he would touch my skin but I didn't move to avoid contact.

"So what is in this house that is vervain free? I would suggest your blood but that has vervain in it." He said into my skin on my neck. I could feel his cool breath against my warm skin. I held my breath and got goosebumps all over my body.

"There is some…orange juice… in the fridge." I stuttered. He moved from my body and towards the fridge. I began breathing again.

"You ok, Elena? You seem a little nervous or something?" Damon said. I turned around and found him drinking out of the gallon.

"It's called a cup, Damon." I said annoyed. He chuckled at me.

"I will buy you a new gallon later, ok. And, just to get on your good side again, I am making you some dinner tonight." Damon gave me a sexy smirk and took another swig of the orange juice.

"Dinner? Seriously?" I said curiously. Was Damon actually going to stay and make me dinner? I must be dreaming.

"Don't stare at me like that Elena. You are a very good friend of mine and we have a lot of catching up to do. We have this whole weekend, I presume? Heard you shooing away you little boyfriend, don't think he will bother." Damon said and he looked serious about staying the weekend. A whole weekend with Damon, alone, wonder what could happen.

_I wonder if he is the good kisser I imagined him to be, all passionate, sexual and loving at the same time..._ What fuck was I thinking? Hooking up with Damon?

"First of all, Mason isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend." I spat out at him.

"A friend with benefits, I believe they are called." Damon smiled at the thought.

"That's not important right now. What's important is… why don't I start with the catching up now with a quick question, Damon?" I felt a little anger with him and that fact that I thought of hooking up with him just a second ago.

"That question, my dear, we are leaving for tonight. And plus, I can't answer that question with you having work in 15 minutes." Damon said, smiling and pointing at the clock that hung on the wall.

"SHIT!" I ran towards the stairs and up to my room. I threw off my robe followed by the tank top I had on and grab my bra. I put that on and grab a purple plaid shirt that was in my closet. I grabbed my jeans that were on a small loveseat couch in my room when I glanced over at my door.

"Damon! What the fuck are you doing?" I pulled my jeans up quickly and buttoned them up, turning away from him. I turned back and Damon gave me one of those sexy smirks that made me melt, that can make any girl melt I imagine.

"Staring at you, beautiful. Is that so wrong of me to do?" Damon was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. His muscles flexed under his black t-shirt.

_God, I wish he would just hold my body against his. Feel his hands all over…_ WOAH! What the hell am I thinking?

"Not when I am changing. God, Damon, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" I shook my head and grab my bag. Then suddenly he was inches from my face, I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Oh, I've changed in some ways, Elena. And there are some things I can't change. You'll see what I mean, soon." Damon said and stared deep into my eyes and I stared back. I could feel some type of tension, but a good tension, between us.

I want him to grab me and pull me close to his body and kiss me. I wanted to feel his skin on mine, my lips on his, his touch caressing me. I wanted him and I don't know why. He can't be compelling me so this is in my mind.

"I…should…go, Damon. I'm going to be late." I breathed out heavily. He stepped away from and walk towards the door.

"Dinner will be ready by the time you get here, I promise. We are going to have some Elena and Damon time." Damon said, winking at me. He turned around and headed downstairs.

I headed down the stairs as well and went straight for the front door.

"Have a great day, Elena. See you later." Damon said. I turned around and he smiled at me, flashing his teeth, and turned and smiled back.

"Thanks…see you later." I managed to get that out and walked out the door.

I closed the door and leaned up against it. I slid down to sit down and breath.

_Damon is actually here, with me. After four years…and he is back. But for how long? Why do I feel so…different towards him? Every time he comes close to me, I just get…sucked in somehow... Is he even really going to be here when I get back?..._ I thought to myself.

I sighed and got up and started to walk to my car…to start a long day at work, wondering about Damon…


	4. A dinner with a side of confessions

**Ok so I haven't been updating as I should but I have been so busy with school, work, life in general that I couldn't update and I sort of got a writer's block but I am back on track. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to write it in parts because I have too much to do so I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Don't want to give you guys a day because I might not be able to. Enjoy!**

I quickly left work when I needed to and headed straight home. I was actually a little excited to go see Damon. He was actually back. But a part of me thought that I was probably daydreaming and that he won't actually be there. I really hope it wasn't a dream and that he is still there waiting for me to get back. I have so many things to tell him and he needs to explain some things to me.

I finally got to the house and saw no car parked there. I frowned at the thought that Damon was actually playing around with me and got me all excited that he was here to leave me without any answers. I sighed and parked my car in the driveway and walked towards the front door. I listened for anything and didn't hear a sound from the house. I opened the door and got smacked in the face with the smell of herbs.

_He's still here…_ I thought to myself. I smiled and closed the door behind me. I checked in the reflection of a mirror by the door to make sure I looked OK. I look tired but none the less I was pretty. I started to walk towards the kitchen to meet Damon.

"Anyone home?" I didn't have to say anything too loudly. I bet he heard me sigh in my car from the kitchen.

"In here." Damon spoke back. I was really glad that I wasn't dreaming at all! I walked towards the kitchen and found Damon at the stove tasting, what I believe it to be, a sauce of some sort. He had a kitchen towel on his shoulder and turned towards me. "So how was your day, beautiful?" he smirked at me and started to walk towards me.

"It was OK. It was a pretty slow day today. No one is really on campus right now." He was in front of me and moved a strand of hair that was in my face.

"Dinner is almost ready. Had a late start. You should go and relax for a bit, take a bath." His eyes never left my eyes.

"So what are you making for dinner, might I ask? It smells delicious!" I tried to maneuver past Damon to get a look but he just blocked my path.

"Oh no, missy. This dinner is a surprise for you. You're not allowed in the kitchen till I am done and ready to serve." He gave me a stern but playful look like he wanted me to try and get past him.

"It's my kitchen Damon. I have a right to go in here if I want to." I pushed passed him but then I was suddenly lifted in to the air and carried out the kitchen. "Damon! Put me down!" I started to wiggle to try and make it harder for him to carry me. I faced him and he had a huge smile on his face. "Oh, so you think this is funny, huh?" Damon finally put me down on the first step of the stairs and pointed up.

"Go relax and let me finish my master piece in peace." He wouldn't move so I gave in. I turned around and headed up the stairs. "That's my good girl." I turned and he was holding back a laugh.

"I'm not the good girl you remember Damon. I have my ways to get what I want. What makes you think I can't make you let me in the kitchen?" I crossed my arms a raised my eyebrow. I wanted to challenge him. He suddenly appeared in front of my eyes and backed me to the wall. His body was inches from me and could almost feel warmth radiating from him. He had his hand against the wall so I couldn't escape. His face was close to mine again.

"And I have my ways as well Ms. Gilbert. Very seductive ways to make you do what I want." Damon moved has face towards my neck and I moved to make room. I felt his breath on my skin. I balled my hands into a fist and trying not to jump this man right here and now.

"I…s-should….go and…relax now…" I stuttered and gulped hard and my breathing started to get heavy.

"And I will finish dinner." He moved away from me and went back down stair. I stood their breathless and took me a second or two to get back to normal. Damon was having some sort of effect on me and I liked it…a lot! I looked towards him and he was staring at me with a huge smile. "I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." Damon turned and left to the kitchen.

I reluctantly continued up the stairs and went to my bedroom. Before I closed the door, I want to make sure Damon wasn't around so he can see me naked again. I hear noises coming from the kitchen and closed and locked the door this time. I went into my bathroom and started the tub so it can be ready placing the bath crystals. I removed my clothes and jewelry and put them in their proper places and checked on the bath. It was about ready so I shut off the water and stepped in slowly, enjoying the nice semi hot water on my skin.

The water felt extremely good on my skin and I felt even more relaxed. _Guess he was right about me taking a bath before dinner. This feels so good…_I thought. I suddenly felt tired but I didn't want to fall asleep in the bath. That's obviously a big no-no.

_Knock, knock…Come in._ Damon stepped into the bathroom and slowly made his way to the tub.

_Hello beautiful. You're looking relaxed. _He gave that sexy smirk of his and all I could do was melt.

_Damon what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be finishing dinner? _I eyed him curiously.

_Yeah but then I decided that I should come and entertain you for a while. _Damon sat at the edge of the tub and watched me closely, waiting for my response.

_Entertain me? And how are you planning to do that Mr. Salvatore? _I couldn't help but giggle.

_I have my ideas. _I smiled and looked down in embarrassment. The blood rushed to my face because of Damon. Of course he would notice that.

_Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Salvatore? Because I think it might be working. _I looked back up to him and he got up to move closer to me.

_Yes I am Ms. Gilbert. Since its working, you won't mind if I do this. Damon leaned down and placed a kiss on my check and trailed down to my neck with kisses. I moaned at the feeling of his kisses on my neck. He started sucking on my neck and my body responded. I felt him smile on my neck. His hands soon came to my face and trailed down my shoulder to my breast. He began playing around with my nipple and I kept moaning at his contact with my skin, arching my back. He kept one hand on my breast and his other made its way down to my sensitive spot. He touched it and wiggled it around. The moans were louder this time. His fingers were playing with my opening and I urged him to enter and then…_

I moaned out loud and opened my eyes to realize I was daydreaming or just dreaming about Damon. No one was in the room with me. I was alone, like I started off to be. My hand was between my legs at my sensitive spot and another at my breast. I quickly moved them as if embarrassed that someone was in the room and was watching me. I looked around and sighed a bit in relief and a bit because it was a dream. I bit my lip and noticed my fingers were turning into prunes. _Time to get out… _I got out and dried myself off. I went to my room and realized that Damon was down stairs and he probably heard me moan. _That's embarrassing…_

I changed into some huge and comfy sweat pants and a tank top. I put my hair in a messy bun and sprayed some soft perfume on.

"Dinner's ready! You can come down now!" I heard Damon yell out and I jumped. I wasn't expecting that. I looked myself over in the mirror and I was decent. I opened my door and took a deep breath. I was preparing myself for whatever was about to happen tonight. I walked down the stairs to find the table was set up. I noticed the wine glasses were out.

"I parked your car behind the house. Didn't want your 'boyfriend' to come around seeing if you have left." He turned around and leaned against the counter.

"He isn't my boyfriend, Damon. Didn't I say that to you earlier?" I sat up on one of the counters like I usually do when I hung out in the kitchen. I watched Damon's eyebrows rise. _Damn I wish I knew what he was thinking right now…_ "So we're having wine? I saw the glasses out in the table. Need any help finishing?" I asked to change the subject of Mason being my boyfriend.

"Grab the wine out of the fridge and I will put the food out on the table." Damon moved to set the food up on the table. I got off the counter and walked towards the fridge, I opened it to suddenly feel a body against my back. Damon. I gasped a little at the contact we had even though it wasn't much. I could feel electricity between us. It felt like it intensified more and more as we touched.

"It's in the freezer. I wanted it to be nice and chilled for dinner." Damon talked into my ear and I could feel his breath on my skin. _GODDAMMIT! This man is driving me insane…_ I wanted to move my head and body back to be closer to him but he moved when I started to move and walked to a drawer. I finally got the wine, without distractions and finally got to the table.

DAMON POV

Every time I got close to Elena, it was more electrifying. It's like she wants me to be close to her to touch her skin. Of course I wanted to touch her, feel her skin against mine. But that's not my call. She had to allow me to do it. So far, the little touches we've had, she hasn't complained from what I can tell. She tensed for a few seconds but she seemed to relax and want more from me. I would give her more but I just want to be sure that's what she wants as well. I would never take advantage of her at all. As I was setting up the table I thought of how she moaned earlier up in her room. _What WAS she doing up there?..._ I couldn't help but smile at the thought because you can tell she came down embarrassed that I might have heard her. Of course I did. That's what sensitive hearing can do to you. I won't mention it so that she doesn't seem even more embarrassed and it ruins the night. I wanted to be close to her again that's why I have set this dinner together. Elena came into sight with the bottle of wine I had bought earlier in the day.

"Table set, check. Food ready, check." I smiled and turned to Elena. She looked beautiful even though she was in something simple as sweat pants and a tank top.

"Wine, check." She motioned to the bottle of wine and set it on the table. "I'll probably be having more than one cup depending on what you tell me tonight about everything I want to know. No exceptions!" She gave me a pointed look and sat down.

"No exceptions!" I repeated. I wasn't going to hide anything from her. As she said earlier that it has been four years. "But first, we eat." Her stomach growled on cue when I spoke. I grabbed her plate and put some spaghetti and meatballs on her plate.

"That's your master piece you were talking about? Anybody can make spaghetti and meatballs!" She laughed. I passed her the plate.

"Not like how I make it. I make it better than the other guys." I served myself. I then served the red wine, first her glass then mine. Elena was waiting for me to begin eating. "Dig in." I watched her from the corner of my eye. She looked like she didn't know where to begin but turned her fork in a few circles and grabbed a mouthful. She closed her eyes and a 'mmmm' was heard. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"This is delicious! What do you put in this?" Elena smiled some more at enjoying the food I made for her. I was actually getting aroused at her moaning at how good the food was. Thank god for jeans.

"My secret recipe. It was my mother's way back when. I guess you like it." I smirked towards her and she gave me an approving smile. "I can cook all types of things. You name it and I can cook it!" she smiled and kept on munching down on the food.

For the rest of the time, we ate in silence and every now and then Elena would 'mmm' at the taste of my food. I quite enjoyed the fact that Elena loved my food. It was heart-warming. I smiled internally at one thing she liked of me. I know there was more she likes of me but I just had to find out what. I do believe that she likes it when I am close to her. I bet she does. She finally finished her plate and I followed.

"So, Damon. Where have you been for all these four years?" She eyed me and took a sip of her wine. I thought carefully in about I was about to say. I wasn't going to lie to Elena. I was going to tell her the whole truth.

"I've been here and there. Travelled a little once I left Mystic Falls, once I left you…" I let the ending of that sentence linger to see what she will say. She looked down at her plate.

"Yeah, you left me. Alone. To suffer alone. With no one there to lean on…" she looked back you at me. Her eyes were filled with hurt and anger in them. How can I blame her? I did leave her when I wanted so badly to stay with her. "Why did you leave?" I sighed and looked down.

"I didn't really leave you Elena." I look up at her and she had browed her eyebrows. A look of confusion.

"What the hell do you mean you never left me? It's been four fucking years, Damon!" she took a long swig of her wine and looked away. Better explain myself to her now before she gets really angry.

"What I mean is that I have been checking on you very often. Every other month or so I would check up on you, watch you from afar. It sounds stalkerish but I needed to be sure that you were ok. It bothered me that I left you but I thought it was the best option for you. It looked like you were fine without my presence reminding you of your past and for what happened to Stefan." She looked a bit calmer after I said that confession to her.

"You have been watching me? I have a stalker! That is something new!" She tried to hold down her laugh but couldn't and we both laughed out loud. We laughed for a minute or two and the laughter finally died down. "What made you think that the best option for me was for you to leave? Don't you think staying and supporting me would have been better?"She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why would you say that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Because, that's when I needed you most. Your presence alone would have made me feel better eventually. You would have helped me through the tough times." She stared at me waiting for me to say anything. I felt a huge drop in my stomach. She did need me and I wasn't there. Wow now I feel like an ass.

"I… am… sorry Elena. I felt so bad leaving you when I did, just laying there, helpless, in your room. I thought that what happened would make you not want me anywhere near you." I sighed and I saw her glass was about empty. I filled her glass and filled mine once again.

"Any more of these and you will be carrying me to bed." She tried to hide her smile. I smirked at her at the thought. I watched her as she tried to hide herself. It was cute. She was embarrassed that she actually said that in front of me. I guess that was an inside thought. "Why would you think that I wouldn't want you anywhere near me?" I stared at her. How could she not know? Did she forget? It wasn't that long ago. She realized she loved me as well and couldn't pick between me and my brother.

"I just thought that you would blame me for what happened to Stefan. Because you couldn't choose who you wanted to stay with…when Katherine asked you to pick…" I let the sentence hang and see if she caught my drift. She did when I saw her frown and look down at her glass. She took a swig of the wine and just kept looking towards the glass.

"I couldn't choose…I couldn't choose between you or Stefan. Because if I chose one of you, then I would be lying to one of you. By then I was…" She sighed and drank down her glass. Elena looked at me and quickly looked away. She got up and grabbed her glass and plate and stalked towards the kitchen. I got up automatically and followed her. She practically threw her plate into the sink, frustration in her moves. She looked down in the sink and sighed. I came up behind her but not to close. This was not a moment for that.

"So by then you were what, Elena?" She turned around and looked up at me with something in her eyes I have never seen before.

"So by then I was…not only…in love with Stefan…" she started to play with a string of hair and looked down. I took a strand and pushed it behind her ear and tilted her head up to face me.

"Just tell me Elena. Don't be afraid." She closed her eyes and thought about something for a minute. She looked like she was trying to decide on what to tell me. She took a breath.

"But I was also…in love…with you, Damon."


	5. A Night Full of Surprises

**Here's my next chapter. Hope you guys are liking my story. It might be coming to an end soon. I have already started writing my next Damon and Elena story. There might be a few more chapters to this story but I don't know how many.**

**Btw who is excited for April 7****th**** for a new Vampire Diaries episode…FINALLY! I feel like I have been waiting forever for it. The extended preview was freaking awesome. I can't wait. Why must Thursday be so far right now!**

**Enough of my ranting. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM!**

**ELENA POV**

I took in a breath and prepared myself with what I was about to tell Damon. Might as well get it over with it now. "But I was also…in love…with you, Damon." I watched as his eyes widen. Damon's eyes never left mine. I broke the stare and moved away from him. I opened up my freezer and grab the bottle of liquor that was in there. I looked over and he was still standing there staring at me. He looked confused at what I said.

_Might as well pour him a drink as well…_ I thought. I went to the cupboard and grab two glasses and poured the liquor into them.

"What did you just say?" I turned towards Damon and he eyes me curiously. I walked over and handed him a drink.

"Here, your gonna need it." I passed him the glass and took a sip of mine. I felt the heat of the liquor down my throat and cringed at the first sip. "And you know exactly what I said so there is no need to repeat it." Damon downed his whole drink and walked over to the bottle and poured another drink.

"I just want you to say it again. I just feel like I am dreaming right now." Damon's back was towards me. I finished my drink and went over to Damon. I pinched his arm.

"Owww…" He turned towards me and smirked at me. He looked down at my glass and took it to fill it up.

"Don't be such a baby. You know you didn't feel that at all!" he handed me my glass and I took a sip.

"Your right it didn't hurt but I was caught by surprise so I am not dreaming." I walked towards the countertop that I was sitting on earlier and lifted myself to sit. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I wish I knew what the hell he was thinking, "So can you tell me again? Repeat to me what you said before. Please." His eyes were full of begging and yearning. He still couldn't believe it.

"I said that I wasn't only in love with Stefan but I was also in love with you Damon. There, you happy. I said it." I quickly glanced at Damon and he was looking at his glass and smiling to himself. He started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" I put my drink down and crossed my arms. Damon kept chuckling and was shaking his head. "Are you not going to tell me?" He laughed out a little louder and I began to get annoyed. I got off the counter and grab my drink and headed for the living room. Damon suddenly was in front of my, inches from my body. He was still smiling and began to stroke my cheek.

"I just think it's funny how life turns out. That's all. No need to get mad."

"So then tell me Damon. How life turns out?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Because four years ago, I fell in love with you. And now four years later, I am still in love with you." I gasped a little. We stood their inches away from body contact and staring at each other. I saw in his eyes that he was telling me the truth. Damon loved me and just confessed it to me. I blinked at came out of my trance with Damon and looked down. I walked to the couch and sat down. Damon loves me as well. I do admit, I thought I had buried my feelings for him after he left but then his reappearance brought them back out to the surface with full force. This is making my thoughts hazy and I feel almost blind.

I looked over to Damon and he was looking at me. He smirked towards me and walked over to the couch and sat down beside me. He grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his. His skin felt smooth and somewhat warm against my skin. He began to caress my hand with his other one. The smile on his face never left. He raised my hand and kiss it tenderly. I swear I felt an electric spark when his lips touched my skin.

I removed my hand and raised it to his face. I caressed his face feeling a little tingly as I did it. Touching Damon's skin feels like a new sensation every single time. He had some type of way to make me nervous but calm with him. I always had butterflies in my stomach but they were the good butterflies. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I wanted to feel his lips against mine. Just the thought of kissing Damon made my heart race. I bet he could hear it start up. I leaned forward a little to get closer to him and my hand still was on his face. I looked back and forth from his eyes to his lips. Damon smiled and lean forward towards my face, our lips inches apart. I could feel him breath against my lips.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…_I didn't want to move from where I was. It felt so right being this close to Damon. I was so close to closing the space between Damon's lips and mine.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…_I sighed and moved back away from Damon. "I should get that."

"You don't have to." He raised his eyebrow smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch. _Dammit! I was so close!..._ I thought to myself. I stalked off to the front door.

_KNOCK, KNCOK, KNOCK…_ whoever it was, they were knocking harder. "OK, OK! I am coming!" I got to the door and opened it up. My jaw dropped when I saw who was knocking. "Masen?"

"Yeah, Masen. What the hell are you still doing here? I thought you left for Mystic Falls?" Masen walked by me into the house.

"How did you even know I was here?" I turned towards Masen. I was still I shock that he was here.

"I saw you lights on. I know you would never forget to turn them off. And plus you said you were leaving directly after work and not coming back to the house!"

"I delayed her." Damon came into the hallway. I closed the door and turned and walked towards the two men.

"Who the hell are you?" Masen turned to me. "Who the hell is he?" I opened my mouth to say something but Damon interrupted.

"I am an old and _very_ close friend of Elena's. Got a problem with that?" Damon crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"This is an A and B conversation so C your way out of it, 'old friend of Elena's'" Masen did air quotes and I could see that Masen was being really immature right now. I looked over to Damon and he had tensed up and was trying to controlling himself.

"Wow Masen. That is so mature of you! I don't want to deal with you right now so get out!" I pointed to the door and he looked after it.

"I have the right to know why you are still here. After all you are my girlfriend!" Masen stepped towards me and I backed away a little.

"I am not your girlfriend! We never established what we are. So you have no right whatsoever to know why I am still in my own house so leave Masen. Don't make this any worse for you." I pointed once again to the door. Masen gritted his teeth and tensed up his muscles.

"So now all of the sudden, your 'old' friend comes back and we aren't longer together! What the hell Elena?" Masen grabbed my arm tightly and I whimpered at the pressure. All of the sudden Damon was next to us and he was gripping Masen's hand hard. Masen let me go and yelled out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Elena said that you two aren't together and she doesn't need to explain anything. She also asked nicely for you to leave so I suggest you leave Masen." Damon picked up Masen by his collar.

"Damon, please. It's OK. I can handle myself." I placed my hand on his arm and felt him relax to my touch and let Masen go. "Please Masen just go we will talk when you become mature and calm down a bit." Masen stared at the both of us. He gripped his hand that Damon hurt and pushed between us and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I looked after him. I raised my hand and massaged my arm, the place where Masen gripped my arm too tightly. I winced at the pain. Damon came up behind me and kissed my injured arm. I closed my eyes and felt aroused at his kiss. I wish he would kiss me in other places.

"There, it should feel better. But we should get some ice on that. Just in case." Damon led me to the couch and I sat down. He left to the kitchen and came back with an ice pack wrapped in a cloth. "Keep it on there for a little while and you should be OK."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and took the ice pack place and placed it on my arm. I shivered at the coldness of the ice pack. "Damon, I am so sorry. I didn't know he would react like that."

"Elena, it's OK. You would have never thought that he was the stalker type!" he wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, great! Now I have two stalkers!" We both laugh out loud. "No but seriously Damon, I am sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry Elena. He is a jackass. He shouldn't be beating or hurting his women." I gave him a pointed looked that he mentioned me as Masen's girl. "I mean he shouldn't be beating or hurting his 'supposedly' girlfriend." He smirked up at me. "If you were my girlfriend, I would treat you like a princess. I would give you all my love and give you everything you need and be there for you, through the good and the bad." I looked up at him and smiled.

The thought of being with Damon made me feel all weird inside but a good kind of weird. I have thought of being with Damon in the past when I was falling for him. But I had to automatically remove those thoughts because I was with Stefan and I was in love with him as well. Damon has been there for me before he left and even after. Well in his own twisted way but he was there. Come to think of it, I never felt that he left me. He was always there somewhere inside of me. I remember that day, so long ago during the Miss Mystic Falls founder's party. I smiled to myself and remember what it felt like dancing with Damon.

"What are you smiling about?" I looked up at Damon and woke up from my day dream. I still smiled and looked down at my hands. "What are you thinking about in that little mind of yours?" Damon started tickling me and burst out into laughter. I begged Damon to stop. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Y-y-yes-s-s." Damon stops tickling me and I gasped for breath.

"I told you I have my ways of getting you to do what I want." Damon chuckled as I tried to compose myself from the tickle attack. I crossed my arms.

"So can I! And you're going to pay for that tickle attack." I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Oh yeah? How?" Damon questioned me. I planned to give him a teasing answer.

"You'll see. Soon enough." I smirked at him. I am so going to get him back. I haven't thought about how but I will and he will regret it. I smiled to myself.

"So back to the original question, what were you thinking about earlier that you were smiling about." Damon put an arm on the back of the couch to relax.

"Before I answer said question, grab the bottle of liquor that we left in the kitchen. I'm running empty and so are you." I pointed to the empty glasses on the coffee table. Damon got up and came back too quick for me to notice that he was already pouring the liquor into the glasses. He handed me my glass. "Well to answer your question. I was thinking about that day at the dance."

"Which one? One of the decade dances the school had?" He took a swig of his drink.

"No not those. I was thinking about the dance at the Miss Mystic Falls founder's party." Damon fell back on the couch and relaxed.

"Oh that party. That was an interesting founder's party. Stefan going all blood crazy and killing a girl." Damon shook his head. "Those were the days were you would be getting into so much trouble. We had to save you almost every day!"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy saving me Damon!" I punched him in the arm. He didn't even flinch.

"OK so maybe I did enjoy saving you. I was risking my life for yours but it was completely worth it." Damon smirked his sexy smirk at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and all he could do was raise his hands and touch my cheek. I tried to cover my face at the embarrassment. "Don't hide Elena. I love it when you blush. I missed it so much." Our eyes finally met and all I saw was Damon, the Damon I had with me before he left. Damon lowered his hand.

"I never got to thank you." I quietly said as I lowered my head.

"Thank you for what? I didn't do anything special." He was curious about what I said and I looked back up. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity and waited.

"Thank you for always saving me. For all the times I got myself in trouble…and…" I hesitated a bit but he grabbed my hand as if to support me. "Thank you for being there for me that day at the Miss Mystic Falls founder's dance. You saved me and went through that horrible traditional dance. I never properly thanked you." I moved closer to Damon and placed a kiss on his cheek. I lingered their longer than I expected. I moved away from his face but stayed close to his body.

Damon stared into my eyes. I stared back. He was searching into my eyes. If I only knew what he is thinking right now. I took a swig of my glass. Damon let go of my hand and got up from the couch and went to the radio. He went through the CDs on the rack. He finally found one and quickly put it in the radio. A soft music came on and I recognized the song playing. It was All I Need by my favorite band Within Temptation.

"Miss Gilbert. May I have this dance?" Damon held out his hand and stood in front of me. He almost looked like he was a gentlemen back then in 1864 asking a lady to dance. I smiled and put my glass down.

"I would love to Mr. Salvatore." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. We went to the middle of the living room. He stood across from me and lifted his left hand. "What are you doing?" I suddenly realized what he was doing. He was doing the same dance we did at the Miss Mystic Falls founder's dance.

I giggled and raised my left hand. We twirled around without touching. I couldn't help myself and I just kept giggling. We both lifted our right hands and twirled around again without touching.

"What are you so giggly about?" Damon asked with a huge smile on his face. I shook my head.

"I am giggling because I never thought we'd dance like this ever again." We raised both of our hands and twirled around, staring at each other. We finally came to a stop.

"Well I am full of surprises." Damon came close to me and grabbed my waist with one hand. The other hand he raised it and he intertwined my hair with his hand. I closed my eyes and smiled. It felt so at home to have Damon touch me. It felt so real to be there with him. I opened my eyes to find him inches from my lips. He searched my eyes like he did before as if searching for permission to come closer. I felt his cool breath on my lips.

I couldn't take it anymore. Damon was driving me insane and I believe I did the same to him.

I crashed my lips on to his.


End file.
